


To Be a Prince

by 78meg9



Series: The Prince and the Pauper [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Daring Swordfights, Drama, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, a prince in disguise, far off lands, human!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/78meg9/pseuds/78meg9
Summary: After their last adventure, the Vargas Princes acclimate to their new lives. Lovino moves to Espana to inevitably marry King Antonio, and Feliciano learns to handle a kingdom on his own. But when Lovino's fairytale ending turns out to wrought with more problems than answers, he and Feliciano team up for one more adventure.





	1. Lovino Makes a Grand Entrance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Back with more story! This time it's completely off script, so stick with me as we work toward a spamano wedding... 
> 
> This is a sequel to the Prince and the Pauper, and it follows a different writing style as it is going to mainly be in Lovino's POV. Also updates won't be as frequent as many of you may recall :P
> 
> Things to watch out for: Daring swordfights, far off lands, a prince in disguise, fruk, spamano, and gerita. The first chapter has some mature content so if you're not about that life, you can skip over the last [=] This ended up being a self indulgent continuation of my favorite story, both for me and for the anon who keeps me on my toes.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! <3

Prince Lovino stared out the carriage window at the countryside. The enjoyment of the scenery was slightly marred by the constant jostle of the wagon wheels and the impatient feeling of just _wanting to be there already_.

It wasn’t his first trip as a prince. Ever since that fateful day two years ago, Lovino had been living Prince Lovino Romano the first, second heir to the Kingdom of Italy. He should technically be the first heir, but exceptional circumstances have allowed for Feliciano to take the throne in his absence. Exceptional circumstances, like his marriage to King Antonio of Spain.

The butterflies in his stomach pulled a knife on his liver, and Lovino grimaced. This was really it. He was getting married.

In the two years since Lovino realized who he was, a lot had changed. For one, Antonio had to go back to his kingdom when the dust settled. They wrote letters, and Antonio came and visited in person for the summer holidays. The last time Lovino had seen him, Antonio had kissed his hand and promised to send a carriage as soon as he felt ready.

What a fucking sap.

Feliciano’s life was different too. He convinced King Romulus to let Ludwig into the royal court as his new advisor. Both elevating his status _and_ making it so that when Feliciano wanted to get married, Ludwig would be perfectly eligible. Moreso, Feliciano took on more and more of his duties. When Lovino left his side to live in Espana, Feliciano had the court and council wrapped around his little finger.

Lovino’s life was near perfect. Though Feliciano could be annoying at times, he was a caring brother. And King Romulus made it so that he and his sons could play catchup for the seventeen years they had missed out on being a family.

Yet the time had come for him to leave. It couldn’t be ignored that the kingdom’s treasury was a little… dry. And maybe, just maybe, Lovino had felt it was time he tied the knot with Antonio. Afterall, it was only best for the kingdoms.

Arthur stared at him from across the carriage. Lovino leveled back.

“So why are you coming again?” He asked.

“Because,” Arthur said, crossing his arms. “I’ve gotten a job offer as a magician in the royal court. And I intend to take it.”

The Prince couldn’t help the small smirk that crossed his lips. “Maybe you’ll be better at it than an advisor”

Lovino immediately stopped laughing as Arthur let a hint of his wand slip from his sleeves. “Maybe you would look better as a rabbit.”

An hour more, and the carriage rolled to a stop. Lovino peered out the window again. Tall, white stone peeked over the horizon giving view to a large castle that sat on a hill. On every flagpole waved a flag of red and yellow, and vines climbed the white stones to create a mosaic of life. They had arrived.

Lovino heard the trumpets before he heard anything else. Along all sides of the carriage, musicians had taken up their posts, welcoming the new prince home. Arthur rolled his eyes at the display, and Lovino quickly shut the curtains.

_Please don’t tell me Antonio went way over the top. Please don’t tell me, please don’t-_

A piercing high note proved that, yes, Antonio had gone over the top.

Lovino peeked open the curtains again. Alongside the carriage was dancers of every kind, some tumbling, some running to catch up with the horses, all in different leotards. Standing on the tall marble arches that led to the palace were singers. Alternating beautiful men and women, belting out a song Lovino had never heard before.

_Bienvenido a casa_

_Bienvenido a casa_

_Prince Vargas, Bienvenido a casa_

“This bloody git, what is this? A welcome home from war?” Arthur soured, looking out the window now too. “Hey!” He yelled as one of the dancers wrapped a boa around his neck and kissed his cheek with bright red lipstick.

                                                       [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/25881999768/in/dateposted-public/)

The display was beautiful. Lovino almost forgot to be embarrassed, watching mesmerized. He hadn’t noticed before, but far behind the dancers and the singers were the people of _Espana_ , waving and cheering as the carriage passed. He waved back.

The procession ended at the royal steps.

Arthur completely ignored the footman who had come to help them out, stumbling out as fast as he could. He rubbed the lipstick stain that marred his cheek.

“Arthur Kirkland, Former Royal Advisor!”

The announcer winked from his post, and Arthur let his wand slip. The man’s once immaculate eyebrows were now twice their size.

“Ahem, Arthur Kirkland! Appointed Royal Magician!”

“That’s more like it” Arthur straightened his jacket, wrapped his boa tighter, and walked up to his post.

“Lovino Romano Vargas, Prince of Italia and Fiancé of King Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo of Espana!”

Now it was Lovino’s turn to step out. He ignored the hand of the footman, who looked a bit put out as Lovino walked out himself. Except… his foot seemed stuck between the door and the seat. He tugged his boot, tipping backward at the same time.

The effect was disastrous, throwing him off completely and sending Lovino falling toward the ground.

“Motherfucking son of a _bitch!”_

The footman quickly helped him to his feet. Lovino got up, but not before he got a glimpse at the welcome party at the top of the stairs.

There was Antonio, standing proud and happy as could be. The wind was sweeping his hair left and right, showing off the well-kept curls. He even had on his best outfit, the dark red one with golden shoulder pads. He looked like a true king.

Francis gave a little wave from Antonio’s side. He looked at ease at first, but now he was making narrowed eyes at where Arthur stood.

But besides him was an entourage Lovino had never seen before. An elderly man, dressed in green robes. His eyes held disdain. Next to him were two boys Lovino’s age. The first was tall and blond, with glasses and hair that stuck out from the top of his head. The next was a boy who looked the exact same, except his hair was longer and his curl was prodding in front of his face. And every one of them held a look of horror as they observed Lovino’s embarrassing entrance.

“Lovino, are you ok?” Antonio gasped, running down to greet him. “That looked like it hurt!”

“I’m fine” He let Antonio pull him into a hug. Somehow, Antonio’s proximity made him forget his embarrassment in the first place.

They walked to the top of the stairs. “Lovino, this is my uncle, Lord Garcia.” Antonio introduced, leading Lovino to the old man who looked so horrified at first contact.

“It’s a pleasure to meet some of Antonio’s family,” Lovino said. He held out a hand.

“A pleasure,” Lord Garcia said, his voice echoing his thoughts of Lovino’s less than graceful entrance. His grip was loose, and Lovino tried to not think about its implications.

“And these,” Antonio said. “Are his adopted sons and my cousins: Alfred and Matthew.”

The two boys stepped forward now. Lovino supposed it made sense they were adopted, the boys looked nothing like Antonio and his family.

“Nice to meet you!” Alfred said first, nearly breaking Lovino’s hand in the first handshake. “You’re different than we thought you’d be!”

Antonio’s eyes widened, and Matthew elbowed his brother in the side. “What Alfred means to say, is you are much more tall and handsome than even Antonio could describe!”

“Oh!” Lovino looked between the two of them, but he couldn’t pretend that he wasn’t flattered. “Tall you say?”

When all pleasantries had been made, Antonio turned to address the crowds. “Thank you all for coming to welcome Prince Lovino. Please feel free to stay around for festivities, and join us once again for Lovino’s welcome speech. Huzzah!”

Lovino watched the crowd’s expressions. But while most seemed enraptured in Antonio’s words, some looked around confused and worried. A quiet murmur had started. Worry began to creep in from the deepest recesses of his mind. That was never a good sign.

“What’s wrong?” Lovino asked Antonio as he turned away to enter the castle.

“Ah, don’t worry about it.” Antonio laughed off with a cheery wave. “We have a feast to celebrate!”

Lovino followed the group in, but he couldn’t help but cast a worry look to the crowds below.

[=]

The first day seemed to fly by. Lovino had a challenging time meeting so many people. There were lords and ladies, dukes and duchesses. Far off noblemen and merchant traders who were world renown.

And lots and lots of Spanish.

Lovino spent his time divided between remembering names and remembering how to speak the language he had spent the last two years learning. When he had first started, he had nearly thrown a fit to an unamused Ludwig.

“ _I can’t understand you. What kinda fucking accent is that? And why do I have to learn an entirely new language, huh?”_

_“Because the king you are betrothed to speaks Spanish and so does his entire kingdom?”_

“ _Sounds fake_ ”

Now here he was. For once, wishing Ludwig was there to help him out. The good news is his pensive and thoughtful expressions staring out and trying to remember _what the hell words_ _were,_ did wonders for his image.

“Everyone loves you,” Antonio said, slipping his arms around Lovino’s waist. “How do you do it, _mi cariño?_ Magic?”

Lovino snapped out of where he had mentally been going through Spanish curse words. “It’s just my natural peasant charm.”

“Well, I love it.” Antonio pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Lovino watched as the plates and goblets were cleared from the feast hall. But no one made any moves to leave. Perhaps it was not all over. Maybe there was another feast, and this one had dessert!

He waited patiently as music began to play. No more food came out. But instead, guests began to make their way to the middle of the room and started a court dance.

“Oh, _cazzo_ ” Lovino breathed out. 

Antonio led him out into the open, beginning a dance. The nobility followed, and soon Lovino was surrounded by swirling dresses and tailcoats in the most passionate court dance he had ever seen.

They switched partners as the music changed. Lovino found himself with a noblewoman who laughed at his best attempts to lead a dance he’s never seen. “I’ve got you.” She said, taking control. “First time dancing, your majesty?”

“Absolutely not,” Lovino said. He always held his tongue with ladies after all. “First time dancing a Spanish dance.”

“We’ve all been there,” She said. “My name is Elizaveta. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine”

Just as the Lovino thought he had the steps down enough to win back the battle of dominance, Elizaveta swirled him away to another dance partner.

He found himself dancing all around the room. There was no preference with partners. He danced with men and women, each time hoping to end up back with someone familiar.

Finally, as the song played through its last notes, he made his way back to Antonio.

The crowd cheered as the two stood chest to chest, each breathing heavy. Lovino felt the cheers from all around. He wanted to stand in the moment forever, but when Antonio broke them apart, he noticed that there was one person who was not clapping.

In the corner stood Lord Garcia. His stoic eyes penetrating through Lovino as if he was simply paper in a storm. His hands tight around his cane, he did not clap.

Antonio pulled him close and smiled. Lovino tried to put all worries out of his mind. Yet, when the festivities had ended, Lovino kept coming back to that man. His piercing eyes. His gnarled hands. And the way he refused to show any happiness at all.

He let Antonio led him away. Tomorrow, he promised, he would find out why.

[=]

It was the first-night Lovino spent in Antonio’s bed. He could feel the soft cotton of the sheets, the warm skin against his own, the weight above him as Antonio grinded down in the unrelenting and constant way he did.

Antonio pushed up, moving to the bedside table. However, Lovino’s arms constricted before he could move, pulling him back down to his chest.

“Lovi…” Antonio laughed, his voice muffled. Lovino pressed his face into Antonio’s chocolate curls. He didn’t let go. “I have to get the lotion or it’s going to hurt you”

The prince said nothing. He simply hugged tightly until Antonio relaxed, laying his heavy weight fully on top of him.

He missed the intimacy. He missed the way Antonio said, “I love you.” He missed thinking Antonio would never hurt him.

“I missed you” Lovino whispered instead.

Then Antonio really did push up, unwrapping the arms that held him. “I missed you too,” He said, his green eyes sparkling. He leaned down to kiss those soft lips that held so many secrets from him. “I missed you so much. I missed all of you”

Lovino pressed up against the kiss, letting them meld together as one. Soon enough, Antonio broke away, kissing across his jaw, his red cheek, before stopping at his ear.

“A-ah!”

Antonio couldn’t help the smile that broke out against his lips. Lovino had many secret spots, but the delicious reaction to having his ear kissed was one of Antonio’s favorites.

“Do you like that?”

“Does it look like I fuc-ah!”

Antonio released the lobe with a grin, looking down at his fiancé. Lovino’s face was bright red, and his hair framed his face with a heart. Antonio found his own heart pick up with a gentle pound, reverberating to every cell how much he loved the boy underneath him.

“How did I get so lucky?” He asked, leaning down to kiss a red check. “If I never met you-“

“Then you would be fucking my brother.” Lovino’s gaze was intense on him, his olive eyes bordered by thick, black lashes that forced the room to give him attention. “And I already told you. We don’t talk about _anyone_ else when we’re in bed”

Antonio let himself be pulled down into a kiss. Any more thoughts about what could have been beginning to float away, only to be replaced by Lovino, Lovino, _Lovino_

He began to move them into a different position. Lovino on his side, Antonio’s chest pressed against his back. It was the position Antonio always liked because it gave him access to everything. But before he could get far, Lovino’s hand stopped him.

They moved again. Lovino on his stomach, his face pressed into the pillows and his ass presented sweetly in the air. But once again-

“Not that way?” Antonio asked, his head cocked.

“No,” Lovino muttered stubbornly.

“Then how do you want me to give it to you?” Antonio’s voice was slow and deep in his ear.

“I want…” Lovino paused, and despite everything now his face began to color red. “You know. Like.”

“Like…?”

“To see your face”

Antonio stared at him, and at first, Lovino couldn’t figure out what the holdup was. He was perfectly still and his expression unreadable. Did he not-

Suddenly Antonio had him flat on his back, facing up toward the ceiling. It was too fast to even yelp, and then he was pressed into the mattress under Antonio’s full weight.

“I love you, I love you I love you-”

“Antonio!”

“You’re so cute!” Antonio gasped out between kisses. “You’re the cutest” Kiss “Sexiest” Kiss “Most perfect-”

“Stooop!” Lovino shouted, but he couldn’t stop the laugh that was rising in his throat. “Let off, you’re gonna fucking cut off my circulation!”

Antonio let up, but not before kissing him one more time. The tone began to change, no longer light and carefree, but deep and passionate. Lovino felt his heart stir as he kissed back, his hands coming up to curl into the brown locks.

“Are you ready?” Antonio asked, finally breaking the kiss. Lovino nodded.

Time seemed to slow as Antonio reached for the lotion that sat on the bedside table, working a finger into his beloved. Despite Lovino’s request, the Italian kept an arm thrown over his eyes that covered his reddening cheeks. Antonio watched with hooded eyes as his lips were worried, biting and drawing him in deeper.

“Why’d you stop?” Lovino asked suddenly. He moved his arm away so he could see.

“Um,” Antonio stuttered, trying to find his train of thought. “Got distracted?”

“Un-fucking-believable. Give me that lotion. I’ll do it”

Antonio watched compliantly as Lovino took the lotion and began to prep himself, scissoring in and out. It was hard to look away. His legs kept moving, twitching every time he pulled in and out. And Lovino himself was stretching enough to fit three- _three_ at a time.

Antonio gasped as a lotioned hand found its way to his cock. He closed his eyes as Lovino stroked him up and down.

“I’m not doing it,” Lovino’s voice said, bringing him back to earth. “Get down from la la land, you’re not done.”

“Of course,” Antonio moved back, positioning himself so he could slide in. “Ready?”

“Nah I want to take a nap first. What does it look like? Of course, I’m ready”

All Lovino’s biting words were silenced as Antonio pushed in, cutting into a sharp breath. It wasn’t his first time. That had been when Antonio visited the first year, pressed against his bed at home. But no matter how much they had done it, it always hurt initially. Antonio stayed perfectly still, waiting for Lovino’s signal to move. After a minute, Lovino pushed back.

The pace was soft. With every rock into the velvety tightness, Antonio found himself closer and closer to his love.

Lovino’s arms wrapped around himself, and his lithe legs lifted up before kicking out. Antonio pressed close to where Lovino wanted him to be and pressed a kiss to his lips. He longed to go faster, to take Lovino over and over until he screamed his name- but Lovino set the pace, and Lovino wanted to go slow. So that was what he would do.

“ _Te quiero_ ” Antonio whispered in his ear. “ _Tu eres mi mundo_ ”

“ _That’s gay_ ” Lovino thought, but held on tighter.

When they both reached their climaxes, Lovino wasn’t thinking of passion or of sex. He wasn’t thinking about orgasms and the way something was so deep inside him. No, he was thinking of the way Antonio smiled when he knew it was Lovino calling his name. He was thinking about how it felt to be so close to someone. And as they laid there afterward, chest pressed close and hearts together, his mind kept coming back to the man who held him tight.

It seemed that everything was falling into place.


	2. Losing Temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino meets the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This was originally one long chapter, but it worked better as two separate ones. Writings like that sometimes :P
> 
> This is dedicated to all the sweet anons I get on tumblr asking about this story, and also to all the comments and kudos!! Y'all are just too sweet 
> 
> Note: Went through and added pictures like TPAP :D

Lovino was awoken the next morning by a blinding light.

He held back a hiss and covered his eyes. At the same time, as if reacting to his displeasure, arms wrapped around him and pulled him close Antonio’s tan chest.

Humming from the other side of the room betrayed a servant opening windows and letting in the sunlight. “Rise and shine, your majesty! Another day dawns”

Lovino’s heart shot to his throat and he laid very still. Oh fuck, he didn’t even think about servants.

Ludwig had a given him a quick crash course on how to act while engaged to a king. Things like one’s image, how to greet guests and hold oneself, and why it is very very taboo to have sex before marriage.

Something he seemed to forget, conveniently, every time they had sex.

Antonio shifted but didn’t open his eyes. At least, until Lovino elbowed him hard in his side.

“Aye!” He shot up, looking around wildly. Lovino stayed in his position under the covers.

_Fuck fuck fuck_

Antonio was still picking up the pieces. “Ah, morning Marcello”

The servant boy smiled. “Sir, breakfast will be served on the terrace today, and Lord Garcia has requested to eat with you”

“Oh, good” Antonio said. “I will be right up. Could you, uh, send Francis in?”

The servant, presumably Marcello, smiled. “No problem! I will go wake the visiting Prince.”

_Aw, fuck_.

The second the door shut, Lovino was out of bed and throwing on his clothes haphazardly. “You have servants wake you up every morning?”

Antonio shrugged. “How else would I wake up?”

“A fucking rooster. Do you know how fucking bad it’s going to be if I’m caught with my pants down like this!?”

There was a knock on the door and Lovino’s heart made an honest attempt to escape from his body.

“The door!” He hissed at Antonio, who hardly moved.

“It’s probably Francis,” He said. “Come in!”

Lovino’s shirt was halfway over his head when Francis entered. “Ohh what a sight! Lovino, tell me, how do you get your skin to look so smooth?”

“I will have your head on a silver platter I swear to god”

“Fair enough.” Francis smiled, surveying the scene. Lovino frantically getting dressed, Antonio half naked in the bed, the tangled sheets. “Let me guess. You need to get to your room before you’re caught?”

“Yeah” Antonio smiled sheepishly.

“No problem. Come along, my dear prince. I have a secret way.”

Francis crossed the room to the big fireplace made of stone. “Now watch closely, I imagine you might be using this often.” He pressed his foot to the base of the wall and planted a hand into one of the stones. There was a hiss of air, and part of the wall moved away.

“You have a goddamn secret passage?” Lovino asked.

“There’s many. And secret passages should stay secret lest” Francis made a cutting motion across his throat. “We lose our dear king”

Lovino moved to follow him, but Antonio caught his arm before he went. “I’ll see you at breakfast,” He said with a kiss. “ _Betrothed_ ”

“Sure, whatever” Lovino scoffed. He smiled before kissing him back. “ _Betrothed_ ”

[=]

“Watch your step,” Francis said, walking him through the winding passage. “This connects your room and the King’s. When you’re married you won’t need it anymore. It’s usually for the king and his consorts”

“Consorts?” Lovino gawked. “Are you fucking serious?”

“Hey, I only repeat castle gossip.”

Lovino frowned. “Antonio wouldn’t have an affair”

“Of course not,” Francis said. “You’re too cute.”

They reached a dead end, and Francis pressed his full weight against the cold stone wall. It hissed and began to move. “Alright, the tour ends here,” Francis said, moving aside. “Hurry up and get in bed, we wouldn’t want the King’s betrothed to be exposed as the sex-crazed siren he is”

“I fucking hate you” Lovino snapped, walking past him.

“Love you too”

The door closed and Lovino was standing in his bedroom. It was his first time seeing it. Though less impressive than the King’s quarters, it was spacious with a raised platform for the bed. There were plenty of mirrors, bookcases, extra chairs and couches. And, much to his excitement, a walk-in closet.

Lovino poked his head in there. Someone had gone through and hung up all the outfits he had brought. Before he left, Feliciano had helped him pack the ‘essentials’

Essentials like twenty different suits, a truck of gloves and boots, five different “evening” outfits, and of course, his crown. When they had finished packing, Lovino was looking at four different trucks that were too heavy for him to even lift.

It was more than he ever had. But looking now, Lovino noticed there was even more than he had brought. Did Antonio..?

Apart from the clothing he recognized, there were another variety of clothes. Tunics and suits that looked like Antonio’s red ones, emblazoned with the _Espana_ crest.

_Oh_. Lovino reached out to shift through the fabric. Someone had stocked his closet with more things. His heart began to pound. That was… that was…

All his life, Lovino had nothing. The clothes he worked with were not to wear, and he remembered wanting nothing more than to go over the top and frivolous with his closet. He always made sure the one nice vest he had was cleaned and ready for Sundays.

There wasn’t enough food, there wasn’t enough time in the day, there wasn’t enough _anything_.

He blinked, suddenly realizing how far away he was from where he used to be.

“Your Royal Highness?“

_Fuck_

“Uh, in here”

Lovino watched as the same servant from earlier, Marcello, poked his head in the closet.

“Good morning! I did not realize you were already up.”

“Yeah, well” Lovino stuttered, realizing he was supposed to pretend to be asleep. “I get up early.”

“Whenever you’re ready to get dressed then, I’m here to assist.”

Lovino frowned. “I’m sorry- what? Do people not get dressed here on their own?”

Marcello blanched. “No no! Well, sometimes the number of layers make it hard”

“Ok…” Lovino stared at the coat he pulled out. “I can handle this on my own though. You can go.”

Before Marcello left, however, Lovino caught his arm. “Wait. What’s the dress attire for breakfast with Lord Garcia this morning?”

“Oh!” Marcello looked surprised. “Did I tell you about that already?”

Lovino pulled his lips into a tight grin. _Fuck_ , he was not supposed to know about that. “Um- well, no, I just _assumed_ he’d want to meet with us. Er, me? Don’t make that fucking face!”

Marcello froze in place, his confused expression evident.

“Wait no, I didn’t mean it like that” Lovino backtracked. _Oh god, has he ever spoken to another human before_? “Can you please just help me here?”

“Ok, your Royal Highness.” Marcello stepped back in the closet. “I’m not sure what the others will be wearing. Only that Lord Garcia is very old-fashioned. He likes formal clothes.”

Lovino surveyed the sprawl of his closet. “What here says formal?”

Marcello reached out a hand, before shrinking back. “Can I…?”

“Yeah go fucking nuts”

He began to shift through the shirts, tailcoats, and breeches. Finally, he pulled out the hideous fabric Lovino had ever seen.

“I’m not entirely sure” He started, watching Lovino’s face. “But I’ve seen members of the royal court where this. It’s uh, one of those fancy garbs?”

“People _wear_ this?” Lovino asked, taking it out of his hands. “What’s with the collar?”

Marcello shrugged. “Royals are weird. Er” His eyes widened as he realized his mistake. “I didn’t mean that, oh my god-”

Lovino laughed. “Royals are fucking crazy. Ok well, help me with _whatever_ this is.”

[=]

Outside, a table was set with the finest silverware. Servants bustled about, serving the royal family. Alfred took up most of the conversation. He had the table enthralled with a story about a dragon sighting when a new player entered the game.

                                                   [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/39805033111/in/dateposted-public/)

Lovino shuffled awkwardly to the only open seat. His usual place next to Antonio was taken by Alfred, and he ended up sliding in the chair across from the Lord.

Sliding in was an exaggeration. He walked like a pole had been shoved up his ass. His sleeves were as stiff as the starch used to wash them. The gaudy, puffy sleeves were bad enough, but the goddamn leotard that let a slight breeze up his shorts made him feel like a carnival floozy. But worst of all was the huge collar that fanned out like he was a lizard trying to ward off enemies.

Lovino forced a grimace. “Good morning,” He said as a hush fell across the table.

He sat down as much as he could. With enough force, he was able to bend his arms to his sides.

“Ah, Lovino! Bless you for joining us.” Francis said, holding back a smile.

Antonio’s eyes were wide as he looked him up and down. “Lovi-” He let out a hiss as Francis tactfully elbowed him.

Lovino was starting to realize on his own that everyone was dressed… differently.

Antonio wore a tunic tucked into light trousers, Francis wore his normal tailcoat, the Lord was wearing a green, eloquent robe… and he was wearing a _fucking circus outfit._

“Ahem” Lord Garcia coughed. His snake-like eyes racked Lovino up and down. “Interesting choice of clothing this morning, Prince Vargas”

“I was _told_ that this was a formal meal” Lovino bit back

“Formal meals do not mean one makes fun of the culture he is representing”

Lovino’s face was beginning to turn very very red.

“I quite like it” A small voice spoke up next to him, and Lovino realized for the first time that Matthew had joined them at the table as well. “Traditional royal attire, it’s very respectful.”

Lord Garcia scoffed. But he said no more.

“Now that we’re all here” Antonio spoke up. “What are everyone’s plans for the week?”

Lovino let him lead the conversation. He wasn’t desperate enough to bury his head in the sand yet- but he was getting there.

As it turns out, all it took was one disastrous meal to break his resolve.

Eventually, food was laid out. Soup, eggs, a plethora of fruit. Lovino eyed it all greedily. He dipped a spoon into the soup and raised it to his lips but-

_He couldn’t reach past his collar_.

                                                      [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158387546@N06/24934635677/in/dateposted-public/)

He frowned, subtly trying to push the spoon farther to his mouth. The limited mobility of his sleeves, the fucking ineptitude of his collar, and he couldn’t reach. He could feel eyes on him and he gave up on the soup. Ok, fruit instead.

No matter how he tried, there no way to get the food into his mouth. Lovino quickly looked down the table. Alfred was talking to Francis, and he had the attention of Antonio and the Lord. Everyone’s attention was elsewhere.

_Plop_

The berry sailed through the air and into his mouth. Hah! Solution: found.

One by one, Lovino stealthily tossed pieces of fruit into his mouth. He was such a genius. Who said this was going to be hard, no Lovino was fucking _crushing it-_

“So, Prince Lovino”

_Plop_

The grape he had just tossed hit him in the eye and Lovino cursed. “ _Sonofabitch_. Y-yes?” He turned toward Lord Garcia. His eyes throbbed.

The frown he received could curdle milk, and Lovino sent one back.

“Tell me, what is your story? We all know of your brother but you were quite the surprise!”

Lovino forced a grin. It was the question he had been waiting for. “I used to work as a tailor. One day, Prince Feliciano found me in the square. There was this whole plot to overthrow the kingdom and I was able to help save his life. In the end, it was discovered we were blood relatives.” Lovino shrugged. “You know, normal things.”

He knew the whole story of course, but King Romulus had suggested that what was spread was a little more… dignified to the late queen. Her being their mother and all.

Lord Garcia raised an eyebrow. “So you really did live as an indentured servant? I always believed that to be a jest.”

“A hilarious jest I’m sure.”

“Hmm.”

The Lord’s eyes strayed down the table. Antonio seemed distracted by Alfred, and no one was paying them any attention

 “I was just telling King Antonio of the cruel things I heard from the people of Italia.”

Lovino’s throat felt very dry. Cruel things from his people? “Things like what?”

“Why, they were talking about the princes.” Lord Garcia’s gaze could cut through steel as they looked directly at Lovino “Saying one was always losing his temper and the other was prone to give up. I was wondering which one you believe yourself to be?”

Lovino’s heart stopped as he felt fire run through his veins. “Are you insinuating I would lose my temper?” Lovino snapped, slamming his hands on the table. A wine glass tipped, soaking the tablecloth.

“I’m merely repeating what I heard.”

“You gnarled old fucker-”

“Lovino!”

“What?!” Lovino shouted. He realized the hush that had fallen over the table, _again_. All eyes were on him. Antonio was standing up now, his face shocked.

Lovino froze, suddenly very self-conscious. “Lord Garcia,” He said through gritted teeth. “My _people_ are allowed talk however they wish. And the rumors are not yours to perpetuate.” He sucked in a breath. “I’m going to go clean up.”

With that, Lovino left the table.

[=]

When Antonio found him, he was beating his frilled collar to death.

“He asked if I was the one who lost his temper or the one who gives up _!”_ Lovino screamed at him, tearing the hated thing to pieces. “And guess what? I’m both!”

“Lovi-“

“Shut up!”

“Lovino-“

“He hates me!”

Lovino threw the collar back to the floor and stomped on it as hard as he could. “I cannot fucking believe I thought this was a good idea!”

Antonio strode across the room and reached out to Lovino’s hands, ignoring the way he tried to bat him away.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. Lovino, look at me?”

“No, fuck you”

“I’ll give you a thousand tomatoes.”

Lovino looked up sullenly, but not before roughly rubbing away the tears in his eyes. “What.”

“I’m sorry about what my uncle said. He had _no right_ to talk to you like that.” Antonio gave a little shake. “He uses his words to make you feel small, and I know because _he’s my uncle_. I used to have to listen to him. If he ever, _ever_ , says anything to make you feel like that again, please tell me. I will have him out of this kingdom faster than you can blink. Faster than a tear can roll down your face.”

Lovino sniffled, then frowned at how pathetic he sounded. “You didn’t deny he hates me.”

Antonio shrugged. “I think he hates everyone. But you’ve never cared before now what people think.”

“Because those people weren’t your uncle” Lovino leaned forward into Antonio’s chest, forcing him to let go of his hands.

“Well, I love you. And I think that’s all the Fernandez family that you need to impress.”

Lovino felt warm arms wrap around him, and he finally let the last of his anger drain away. “You promise?”

“I promise. He can’t drive a wedge between you and me. Plus, we still have the entire day to make it better!” Antonio reminded him with a smile.

_Or the entire day to make it worse_ Lovino thought, but held his tongue.

Antonio lifted his head up and kissed Lovino’s forehead, then his eyelids, then his cheeks. “Ready to try again?”

“Fine” Lovino said stubbornly. “But I’m not spending any more time with that fucker.”

Antonio smiled, kissing him on the lips. “There’s the man I agreed to marry. Come on, let’s go.”


	3. Misgivings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovino has misgivings about his current position in the kingdom, all while unseen hands plot to bring him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry this took so long. I battled with this chapter for SO LONG! But I figured the best way to get around my second thoughts was just to clean it up and post. I would love to hear what you all think- really I would. Enjoy!

As promised, Lovino made it through an entire day without a breakdown. Soon one day turned into two, then seven, and soon enough a month had passed in this strange new environment.

   Lord Garcia didn’t let up on his torment. Lovino found himself late to one too many events and had been ‘accidentally’ locked inside his bedchambers to a point that accident was synonymous with his name.

   One memorable time had him covered in glitter and forced to endure the looks for the rest of the day. But in between the sneaking into Antonio’s room and courtly duties, Lovino found another pastime.

   “Goodnight,” He said absentmindedly to the guards stationed outside his door. He carefully closed the door behind him.

   The secret passage opened easily enough, but Lovino bemoaned the long scraping noise. The last thing he wanted was one guard to think they were under attack and poke his head into the room.

   Lovino stepped in. Taking a torch off the wall, he lit it with a match and forged on into the dark passage. Straight ahead was Antonio’s room.

   But before he made it there, Lovino made a sharp left. There were many many more places to explore than just the king’s bedchambers. The entire castle had passageways in these walls. And if one knew where to look, they could even find themselves outside the castle itself.

   Lovino never told anyone about his exploits in the town. He had begun on a whim, and almost feared the repercussions of telling Antonio now. The bag at his side hung heavy with stolen goods. Still, he forged on.

The night was cool, and Lovino made his rounds fast enough. There were many people who sought his wares, and the word had begun to spread of the mysterious cloaked man who came into town at night.

He prayed those whispers never reached the King’s ears.

The first stop was a warehouse that looked abandoned from a distance. But Lovino knew better. It was the best place for shady characters to meet after dark, and this night proved no different.

He stepped inside, pulling his cloak tighter around his body.

The items he sold bought fast. Everyone wanted a piece of the castle it seemed, from glittering gold fixtures to silk fabrics. In a few hours, Lovino had filled his leather pouch with gold coins.

He met her outside the old orphanage. A dazzling smile, a quick hug, and a pocket lighter, Lovino slipped into the night… completely unaware of the eyes watching him.

   [=]

   “He has a secret.”

   A heavy goblet was set down, and if Matthew didn’t know better, he would think his father was calm.

   “Of course he has a secret,” Alfred said, leaving back in his chair. “The kid comes from nothing and is now going to marry the King of Espana. It’s not rocket science.”

   “So,” Lord Garcia asked, swirling the wine in his glass with a wave of his hand. “How will you find out what it is?”

   Matthew looked down at the tablecloth. He truly hated nights like these. He could see the outcome as clear as day. Alfred would smell the challenge like blood in the water and jump onto it with vengeance. And that he did.

   “Force him to tell us,” Alfred said. “Rough him up, make him scared.”

   “That won’t work,” Matthew said quietly. “He’ll go right to Antonio.”

   Lord Garcia nodded. “Correct. Violence isn’t the answer.”

   “So what is?” Alfred asked, rocking back toward the table. “If you want me to be king so bad why can’t we shake things up?”

   Their father looked sharply at Alfred, and even he shrunk back. No one could withstand his gaze.

   “Do you know why I am doing this?” He said, his malice carefully controlled. “King Antonio has decreed that the next of kin to get the throne, shall he not have an heir, is you. But if this- this peasant comes to take the throne, he’s legally the rightful heir. He is an outsider. A peasant. But even more so, he has ill will against the kingdom. Do you want someone who plans to hurt this country rule it?”

   Alfred looked up. “No father.”

   “Then do as I say. We are not abrasive. We fight from the sides. We need this Lovino Vargas to take himself down. So I ask again- how will we find out what his secrets are?”

   Matthew stared at his fingers. “We make him tell us.”

   “And how is that?”

   “Magic.”

Matthew’s fingertips began to glow as he absentmindedly traced a rune into the dark wood of the table. Veritas. Truth.

   “Good boy” Lord Garcia purred. “I’ll make kings of you yet”    

   [=]

   The next morning, Lovino went directly to Antonio’s office.

   “Come in,” Antonio said, suddenly beaming when it was Lovino who stepped inside. “Why, what a pleasant surprise!”

   “Get over it,” Lovino said. He pushed aside parchment and quills to be able to sit on Antonio’s desk. “You see me every day.”

   “Mmmm but not last night,” Antonio said. He stood up to pull his fiancée into a kiss.

   “You don’t have to see me every night.”

   “I know but I really thought I heard you coming down the passage” Antonio missed as Lovino paled, soldiering on. “I was so disappointed.”

   “Ah, well… about that. Antonio, there might be something I need to show you. In town, I mean. It’s not very pleasant but it’s important you know.”

   “What is it?”

   “It’s-”

   But before Lovino could finish, the door was pulled open and a servant girl came running in. “Excuse me, your majesties! But I believe Prince Lovino has been requested by the tailors and she is very, very insistent.”

   “Tailor?” Lovino asked, confused. “Why do I need a tailor?”

   “For your wedding suit of course!”

   Lovino looked around wildly. He knew that voice.

   Sure enough, standing in the doorway, hands on her hips, was none other than his best friend.

   “Bella!” Lovino exclaimed. “You’re here?”

   “Antonio invited me!” She exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. “How are you? What did I miss? How’s Espana? Do you know anymore Spanish?”

   “Geez kill it with the questions.”

   Bella smiled her cat-like grin. “I’ll have plenty of time to bombard you while I make you your outfit”

   Antonio came over then, pulling Bella close to kiss both cheeks. “I’m so glad you could make it on such short notice”

   “Oh please,” Bella said. “I’ve had the designs ever since his coronation. But enough standing around. Come with me, Roma, I brought all my supplies and I need your measurements. I thought I could swipe them off the clothes you already own, but you only have about two outfits. I can’t imagine WHY that is, but it’s fine. I’ll just make you some more.”

   Antonio nudged Lovino with a laugh. “Out of clothes already?”

   “Forget it, Bella doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Lovino shot her a look. “Let’s go.”

Bella waved Antonio goodbye, and she and Lovino disappeared into the hall.

[=]

Four hours later, and Lovino had been measured from head to two. He offered to help make the outfits too, but Bella shooed him away. “It’s my job to make things now, not yours. Let me do this for you”

“So, you’re gonna get married huh?” Bella asked, pinning loose fabric around Lovino’s waist and arms.

“Yea.” He said with a shrug. “It’s supposed to be this big thing, with festivities and feasts and about a month’s worth of preparation.”

“That’s fun. And how’s Antonio? Is he sleeping well?”

“Uh, he’s sleeping fine? Why?”

“You’re not keeping him up at night? Not doing anything young princes aren’t supposed to?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?! Who said anything about- ouch!”

Bella gasped, moving the pin Lovino all but threw himself on. “Sorry, Roma! Don’t move so violently, it was just a joke. Besides, I know you wouldn’t do anything like that before you were married.”

Lovino studied the top of his feet. “Well…”

“You didn’t”

“Only once. Twice. A few times. What? We aren’t nuns!”

Bella laughed, pulling the fabric tight. “I can’t believe this”

“Stop making that face! You know I hate the cat face”

“It’s only natural I suppose. I feel so weird, it’s like I’m your big sister and I just found out you know what sex is.”

Lovino flailed his giant sleeves to prove it, forcing Bella to repin everything. “I’ll take this pin and end it all right now.”

She just laughed, used to his antics. “Ah, but Romano. Seriously, about Antonio. Is everything alright?”

Lovino stopped “What do you mean?”

“Like, is everything alright between you two? Do you feel safe with him? You told me about what happened… with the execution and everything. And I just wanted to make sure.”

Lovino looked at her, then sighed. “Yea, yeah. Everything’s fine. If I’m being honest, I’ve been trying to forget about that actually. He promised he would never do anything like that again. Even if he did that would start a war so I’m pretty fucking safe.”

  

“Do you believe him?” Bella asked.

“Believe him about what?”

“That he would never hurt you again.”

Lovino swallowed. “Of course” He lied. “I believe him.”  

   [=]

“How’d it go?” Antonio asked as Lovino entered his study.

Lovino shrugged. “It went fine. Can we go to town now?”

“Absolutely!” Antonio shoved aside the stacks of parchment on his desk, a little too eagerly. He opened his arms for Lovino. “Kiss first?”

“Kiss me in town”

“Nooo, that’s too far away.” Antonio pressed forward to scoop Lovino in his arms. “Kiss me” He laughed, trying to catch Lovino’s dodging lips.

“Psh- no! Let’s go!” Lovino pushed against the king, but he was having trouble acting irritated. “Antonio please you’re so childish”

“I need love”

“You won’t get it here”

“Looooove, Lovi, Looooove”

“I will split the church and divorce you”

“Divorce me and I’ll kill you”

Lovino froze, ice in his veins. “What?”

“Divorce me and I’ll propose again,” Antonio repeated. “What, was that not loud enough? Should I yell it from the rafters? I’ll propose again!”

He went to pull him closer, but Lovino wasn’t in a playful mood anymore. “Let me go.”

“Aw, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I just want to be let go”

Antonio shrugged, releasing him from the hug with a smile. “Ok, let’s go then.”

The outing was not a very successful one. For one, Lovino was still shaken up. For another, leaving the castle was more than just walking out the door. First, three guards were to accompany them throughout the crowds.

Despite Lovino’s insistence that the guards stay behind, Antonio refused.

“It’s for safety” He had said with a shrug. “Wherever you or I go, a guard has to accompany.” And that was that.

To make matters worse, they had another uninvited member.

“Wait up!” Someone yelled. “Where are y’all headed?”    

Lovino looked up to see Alfred barreling toward them, an unstoppable force of energy.     

“Out.” He snapped.

“Can I come?” Alfred asked, looking at Antonio. “I’ve been couped up all day in lessons.”

Before Lovino could vehemently oppose him, Antonio agreed. “Sure, the more the merrier!”

Alfred beamed, excited to go.

Lovino eyed him. Alfred seemed to bounce on his feet, his windswept blond hair stood up in a cowlick. He was built like he could be a knight. But there was still something he didn’t like about the look in his eye.

But he couldn’t find a good reason Alfred shouldn’t be there. Lovino already decided he wasn’t telling Antonio of his exploits at night, much less taking him there. So he bit his lip and let Alfred tag along.

As it turned out, Alfred had a lot to offer. He took them around to his favorite food places, showing off the scenery.

Lovino pretended he was surprised at each new place. Some of it was new to him, especially in the daylight. But he could only pretend to be surprised for so long. Soon he found himself lagging behind the two of them.

“What’s the thing you wear around your neck?” Alfred asked once, making Lovino jump. They were walking by the orphanage.

“Oh” Lovino’s fingers went to his neck. Feliciano’s charm hung there, something he’s kept on him since the first time they met. It reminded him he had a family who was there when he needed. Sometimes it was a good reminder. “It’s a gift from my brother.”

Alfred hummed. “Do you miss him?”

“I’ve only known him for two years.”

“I understand,” Alfred said. “But a brotherly bond is something time has no control over. I bet the connection you feel to your brother is the same about how I feel about Matthew. Am I right?”

He patted Lovino on the back, who shrugged away.

“I highly doubt that, dumbass.

But with those words, somehow he felt lighter.

[=]

That night, after a long hot bath and a nice meal, Lovino had almost forgotten his problems. Almost.

He had even given in again and stayed in Antonio’s room.

Lovino washed his face in the basin, trying to calm down the red that blossomed into his cheeks. “I have to go back to my own quarters,” he said. “I’m not supposed to stay here until we get married.”

“Says who?” Soft hands followed the curve of his back, and warm lips touched upon his shoulder blade.

Lovino found that the cool water did not do much to help the redness on his cheeks. “Says that stupid handbook Ludwig gave me- Is that a hickey?”

Antonio frowned. “Since when you do listen to handbooks?”

“Since when you do give me hickeys?” Lovino inspected his neck, then took a quick peek under his shirt. “Antonio when did you do this? Do you realize that there are people who help me get dressed? What am I going to say?”

“I’m sorry,” Antonio said, hugging him from behind.  “Force of habit. But we’re engaged! Just say you cheated and I can have you executed”

Lovino’s heart stopped. “What did you say?” He asked, his voice small and far away.

“Just say you cheated at cards and got into a fight,” Antonio said again. He squeezed Lovino’s sides tight, before joining him at the sink basin.

Lovino stared at his reflection in the mirror. The red he had tried so desperately to scrub away was now replaced by pale as if he had seen a ghost.

“Antonio what would you say if I told you I broke the law?”

Antonio smiled. “You wouldn’t do that. Not again.”

Lovino closed his eyes. “I’m going to my room.” He said. “Goodnight Antonio”

“Wha- already? At least a goodnight kiss?”

But Lovino was already gone, the door swinging shut in his wake.

Antonio watched him go, worry clawing at his heart. Something was wrong.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> mi cariño = my love  
> Cazzo = fuck  
> Te quiero = I love you  
> Tu eres mi mundo = You are my world


End file.
